1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door testing device for evaluating performance of closure of a vehicle door and a method for testing the door.
2. Description of Related Art
As a means heretofore used for evaluating performance of closure of a vehicle door, a technique has been known (refer to Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-354177A). The technique uses a pair of parts subject to detection attached to an outer peripheral part of a door through a door side moving member, and an optical detector attached to a main body of the vehicle through a body side fixed member. In the technique detects a state of improper closure of the door based on the speed of obstruction of light in the optical detector and the difference of timing.
The conventional technique mentioned above judges that the door is completely closed when the pair of parts subject to detection both obstruct light in the optical detector. In contrast, the conventional technique judges that the door is in an improperly closed state when only one of the pair of parts subject to detection obstructs light in the optical detector.
The technique disclosed in the Patent Application mentioned above, however, has entailed the problem that the adjustment of the positions of the parts subject to detection and the detector requires a long time and the time spent in preparing the device for the test tends to elongate. Further, depending on the accuracy of the adjustment of the positions of the parts subject to detection and the detector, the possibility that the error of the measured value of the speed of closing a door is increased and the improperly closed state of a door can not be detected will arise.